kingdomheartsfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Kingdom Hearts Origins
Kingdom Hearts:Origins is a crossover action role-playing exploring the adventures of a young Eraqus and a young Xehanort and the events that led Xehanort down the path of villainy Gameplay:The Game features the original gameplay seen in the other Kingdom Hearts installments with each playable character having access to exclusive and basic Commands as well as Guages such as Relaxation Replenishment and Survival but new Gameplay includes the Illusion Decks-Command Decks that allow you to use your Items Equipment and Abilities with them taking the appearance of the Battle requirements of other worlds.There is also Empower Forms in which the currently playable characters transform into the physical embodiments of their power such as Eraqus with the Master Form Xehanort with the Dark Form and Merra with the Spellbinder Form these Forms can be obtained after completing a Secret Place as each character. Several Missions require the group to collect Scattered Words in order to form Master Reports. The game features several changes from the other games for example the Gummi Ship Lanes have been replaced with similar paths that have KeyBlade Gliders travelling down them and Command Board and Memory Master have been replaced with Kingdom Chess. The game also features few Heartless and no Nobodies Unversed Darksiders or Dream Eaters as enemies but instead the newly introduced Unbirth enemies. The game also allows the player to summon the Masters of the KeyBlade Order such as Odin and Erimentha to aid in battle. List Of Main Party Characters For Origins Xehanort:a KeyBlade Wielder under Master Erimentha fearsome with his KeyBlade sullen and detached he at first cares about his friends and loves Stella but his curiosity about the long-ago KeyBlade War and confusion between Light and Darkness proves fatal to his future. Eraqus:a newly-named KeyBlade Master by Master Erimentha wise and determined with a dry humor Eraqus feverently believes Light to be absolute but is not without signs of compassion to those with darkness.he is concerned for his friend Xehanort throughout the game. Stella:a beautiful yet short-tempered young woman who abandoned her royal heritage to join a rebel movement.she becomes attached to the group and falls in love with Xehanort she uses a rapier in battle and owns a faithful pet fox Lilly. Selyse:a inactive KeyBlade Master that returns to field work for the mission with Xehanort and Eraqus the latter she frequently argues with.Bossy and a born leader but the most compassionate towards those with Darkness a main source for her and Eraqus's arguments. Dante:a KeyBlade Apprentice under Master Jugon and Selyse's younger brother.largely considered annoying by the rest of the groupXehanort and born to be a prankster Dante is far from incompetant he has nicknamed his KeyBlade'GameBlade.' Merra:a Red Mage from Radiant Garden that joins the mission on behalf of her friend Selyse loudmouthed and carefree with a crush on a man named 'T'Selyse promises her friend if it works out between them she will name her first child after Merra swapping out the M with 'T's T. Asha:a renegade KeyBlade Master who abandoned her mantle to become a pirate captain reclaims her Masterhood and joins the party sarcastic drunk and promiscous but very very clever with a loyal bloodthirsty crew that makes her a ally worthwhile. WORLDS: Land Of Order:The original Land Of Departure and the main hub for The KeyBlade Order.it is where Eraqus and Xehanort were trained by Master Erimentha and is where the Great Council gather Bahumat destroys it in his insane rampage. at the end of the game it has been transformed into The Land Of Departure. Radiant Garden:Regarded as The City Of Light Radiant Garden is ruled by a man named Ansem and is watched over by several KeyBlade Wielders including Selyse and Master Fenrir various services on this world provide aid to KeyBlade Wielders but at the end of the game The KeyBlade Order cut off their ties with the world and the people begin to regard The KeyBlade Order as nothing but a myth. Olympus Coliseum:a battle arena below Mount Olympus and above The Underworld.it is the training place of many heroes as well as KeyBlade Wielders and is watched over by Master Odin.Master Shiva attempts to gain the arena for her Dark KeyBladers but her plot is stopped when Hades makes a fateful deal with Xehanort.at the end of the game Hercules is born to Zeus and Hera on Mount Olympus. Port Royal:a port guarded by Master Yojiimbo besieged by pirates the party defend it until they discover the pirates are led by a KeyBlade Master Asha who later goes on to aid them after her ship The Black Pearl sinks and she loses her crew.at the end of the game The Black Pearl has been recovered by Jack Sparrow and he sails off on a fateful mission. The New World:a far off land habited by Indians guarded by Master Ifrit and recently found by the English.both parties are on the brink of war with each other and the KeyBlade Wielders find themselves sucked into it as they aid the Indian Chief's Daughter Pocahontas in her attempt to stop a war from happening.at the end of the game the Indians and the English have made peace and Pocahontas watches as her English lover John Smith returns home. Pixie Hollow:The main party visit Neverland and enter Pixie Hollow meeting Tinkerbell at a time before she was Peter Pan's closest friend and companion and Master Ixion.it is here differences between Eraqus and Xehanort become visible as Eraqus believes they should no longer interfere in the affairs of other worlds while Xehanort encourages Tink's dream to go to the mainland.at the end of the game Tinkerbell flies out of Pixie Hollow and it is implied she is going to see Peter Pan. Sherwood Forest:Home to Robin Hood and his outlaws who rob the rich to give to the poor by means of defying Prince John and his high taxes and Master Phoenix.The Party aid them in these ventures despite concerns about basically becoming thieves in the process.This is also the first time Stella joins the party in hopes of bringing them home with her.at the end of the game King Richard returns Prince John is jailed and Robin Hood marries his love Maid Marian. The Land Before Man:The Party eventually arrive in a land inhabited by dinosaurs taking the appearance of dinosaurs.They help Aladar a compassionate dinosaur in aiding him ln getting the Dinosuars to safe nesting grounds while Eraqus and Selyse agree with Aladar Xehanort and Asha sympathize with lead dinosaur Kron's survival of the fittest ways.at the end of the game the dinosaurs have reached the nesting grounds. Camelot:The city of legends the Party aid Merlin and Master Valefor in the search for the new King while exploring the city they have all heard from stories.for a short amount of time Xehanort dreams of being Camelot's new king but his dreams are halted when Shiva arrives in hopes of taking the sword for herself and the group work with Merlin to stop her.at the end of the game Arthur is crowned King. Palamecia:It is here the group are openly on opposite sides while Eraqus Merra Selyse Dante and The Magus Sister Masters fight in the rebellion with Firion Guy Maria and Hilda Xehanort and Stella aid the Emperor and Leon while Asha lends her blade to the highest bidder.friendships begin to crumble as both groups fight to outdo the other at the end of the game the rebel group with the aid of Leon defeat the Emperor. Nelvania:After falling into the unfamilar world of Nelvania the party separate to make their way around an unfamiliar world strange creatures appear to guid them along their way to the castle of King Stefan and Queen Luna so they can find a way offworld.as they travel their actions indirectly cause great darkness to the land.darkness that shall change how this kingdom is..forever.at the end of the game King Stefan and Queen Luna have had a baby girl Semphia. Kydaria:Kydaria is the homeworld of Stella and the source of the secrets Shiva is after.ruled by Stella's sister Tifa their alliance with The Gods Of Kingdom Hearts has put them in a cold war with their other allies the Nelvanians and Xehanort's friendliness with the Nelvanians puts his relationship with Stella in jeopardy and strains his access to the secrets the world holds about the KeyBlade War.at the end of the game the world gathers for Stella's funeral. The House Of Mouse:The Party are invited to take a night off at the House Of Mouse run by Mickey and the new apprentice of Master Yen SId and watched over by Master Anima.but a series of accidents chuck them into the show premiering that night and with a host of villains planning to take over the House the group investigate this mishap.at the end of the game Mickey ends that night's show with a bow to the applause. The Mysterious Tower:the home of Master Yen Sid where the man himself watches the stars.it is here that Eraqus learns of Xehanort's growing obsession with the KeyBlade War as well as several other important events that take place within the game.at the end of the game Yen Sid continues to watch the stars waiting for the future. The Destined Paths:within the caverns of Kydaria Xehanort learns to time-travel and uses the power to travel and meet the future members of The Villain Council Jafar Ursula Captain Hook and Oogie Boogie and blaming Eraqus for Stella's death sets them on their paths to villainy before returning to his own time.at the end of the game we see them assume their villainous roles. The Realm Of Darkness:the counterpart to the Realm Of Light the Realm Of Darkness is shunned by The KeyBlade Order regarded as a 'prison for their problems'according to Xehanort and Master Erimentha though warned never to set foot in the Realm Of Darkness Xehanort does so for the Final Battle against Shiva.in the Secret Ending an aging Xehanort 40 sits in The Dark Margin waiting to strike.